


爱情

by TrashCan47



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCan47/pseuds/TrashCan47





	爱情

  忒休斯走进那间装修得过于华丽的房子时，他觉得那就像一只用来关金丝雀的鸟笼。对于古板的英国传统巫师家庭来说，最为繁杂的装饰莫过于此，大量洛可可式花纹让四角镶着金箔的大床看起来甜腻得像某个王族公主的寝宫。

 

  那个人坐在床上翻着厚厚的书。忒休斯第一次见他，之前只是听说了很多关于他的事情。他们说他是个Omega，是忒休斯的远房表亲，比他小八岁，也曾经念过霍格沃茨，有点小聪明，就是“不务正业”。

 

  忒休斯打断了喋喋不休的老管家。

 

  “他喜欢什么？”

 

  “他……哦，纽特少爷喜欢研究神奇动物。”

 

  就算如此忒休斯对纽特·斯卡曼德——这个他素未谋面的远房表弟还是知之甚少。纽特的样子跟他想象的有些不一样，他以为自己会看到一脸冷漠与戒备的Omega，毕竟听描述这个人充满着叛逆心理（被霍格沃茨中途劝退可不是大多数巫师能有过的经历）。然而他只是安静地坐在松软的床垫上，虽然那身被磨得翻了毛的深蓝色大衣和这一切格格不入。

 

  他的眼睛太清澈了。忒休斯忽然不知道该如何反应，他做好反应面对一头凶狠的小狼，而不是温柔的鹿。

 

  “忒……忒休斯？”

 

  “是的。你一定就是纽特了？”

 

  “嗯，没错。”纽特不太敢直视忒休斯，眼神躲躲闪闪，“他们跟我说你最近会来，我不知道具体会是哪一天……但很显然你比我想象的动作要快。屋子里有点乱，希望你不要在意。”

 

  的确，这间不小的屋子里接近一半的地面都堆放着稀奇古怪的东西，忒休斯至少看到了三种蛋，它们的颜色很容易让人觉得它们是有毒的。还有一些古怪的魔药，杂草，布料和很多他根本叫不出名字的小玩意儿，这其中看起来最正常的是一只有点破破烂烂的手提箱，并不是什么新潮的款式。

 

  “这是，呃……是我的一项研究。”纽特站了起来，他走过来的时候因为紧张还有点四肢僵硬，甚至同手同脚，“你不介意的话可以进来看看。”

 

  “……进来？”

 

  “对，进来。”

 

  纽特打开了箱子。忒休斯惊讶地看到他一脚踩了进去，然后就消失了。他愣在那里，忒休斯头一次对黑魔法之外的东西有了手足无措的感觉。

 

  “嘿。”刚消失掉的人又忽然探出了头，“不进来看看吗？”

 

  当忒休斯钻进箱子里时，他忽然觉得对于纽特“有点小聪明”的评论有点过于低了。年轻的傲罗算得上见多识广，但这样的场景他可是头一次见到。

 

  纽特的箱子里有一个世界。

 

  “堪称完美的空间延展咒。”他不禁感叹道，“很多傲罗都做不到……”

 

  猝不及防被夸奖让纽特似乎害羞起来——他差点被一堆坩埚绊倒。“其、其实我现在只完成了三分之一。”他一边挤过两堆书，一边试图回头，忒休斯看到他的耳尖红彤彤的，“起码还需要一个水池，我还需要想个办法把这里面的空间和外界连接起来……角驼兽喜欢沙漠和山地。在把它们接回来之前，我得确认它们不会水土不服，要知道这些可怜的小家伙已经快灭绝了……啊，对不起，听我说这些是不是挺无聊的？”

 

  纽特忽然的急刹车让忒休斯和他撞到了一起。他们猝不及防地对视了，棚顶暖黄色的灯光之下，纽特的瞳孔像是一块绿色的水晶。有那么几秒钟，Omega忘记了移开视线，他眼睛瞪得大大的，但很快就像受到惊吓一样低下了头。

 

  “你眼睛的颜色很好看。”忒休斯由衷地夸奖，“还有，我不觉得无聊，这些真的很有趣。上学的时候我也很喜欢神奇动物。”

 

  “哦……谢谢。那个，其实我觉得你眼睛的颜色更好看。比较像……呃……你有见过鸟蛇吗？”

 

  最里面的房间更加温暖。纽特脱下了大衣，同时挽起衬衫袖子，忒休斯注意到他手臂上线条优美的肌肉，这并不是一个柔弱的Omega。他们绕过一堆鸟蛇，那些蓝色的小生物警觉地看着忒休斯，当纽特伸手去触碰其中一只时，它用小小的脑袋蹭着他的手指。

 

  “它们羽毛的颜色很漂亮，很像你的眼睛在暗处的颜色。”纽特解释道，“但是当我还在霍格沃茨时，每次我用神奇动物去做比喻都会被朋友笑话，希望你不要在意。”

 

  “我不在意，说真的，这是我听过最生动的比喻。”忒休斯也学着纽特去触碰鸟蛇，却被那小东西狠狠地咬了一口。“哇，为什么它们对你就那么亲近？”

 

  “呃——类似于普通动物的雏鸟效应。它们破壳以后见到的第一个生物是我，所以它们认为我是它们的……妈妈。”

 

  说出这个词好像让纽特有点不好意思。为了转移话题，他试图去关注忒休斯的伤口，不过简单的治疗魔咒对傲罗来说显然不在话下。忒休斯有点后悔自己太快就把伤口治好了，他很喜欢纽特用担忧的眼神看着自己的样子。

 

  他忽然觉得，自己的想法似乎改变了。

 

 

 

 

斯卡曼德家族一向以忒休斯为骄傲，他是魔法强大的巫师，是优秀的傲罗，是战争英雄，并且对他的家族忠心耿耿。

 

这不意味着他愿意做家族要他做的任何事情。

 

忒休斯厌恶家族对纯血接近疯狂的追求，虽然这在几个比较大的巫师家庭里绝对算是主流思想。这意味着他，作为一个强大的Alpha，很可能一生无法自由恋爱，而只能为了延续血统的纯净和其他大家族的Omega结合。

 

近些年来Omega的数量本就在迅速减少，他们身体不如Alpha强壮，很容易夭折，这也造成了现在的窘况——这一代纯血统巫师之中已经没有Omega了。很多家族低下了头，选择和麻瓜通婚，而斯卡曼德家还有一个不为人知的秘密。

 

他们拥有一个Omega，一个一直被伪装成Beta的Omega。他稀有的性别可以成为他们交涉的筹码，而现在他们选择让这个Omega为自己的家族延续后代，和与自己有着血缘关系的亲人。

 

 多么疯狂。

 

  尽管被告知他们二人的亲缘已经很远，接近可以被忽略的地步，忒休斯仍然不太能接受。也许这对他来说不算什么，但那个他从没见过的弟弟却要因为一个疯狂的执念而失去恋爱的和生育的自由，骨子里的善良让他不能放任自己成为加害者。

 

无论他怎样反抗，他还是必须至少去一次家族为他们安排好的宅子。忒休斯对这里的第一印象很差，那太华丽了，就像是为了掩饰在它之中即将发生的罪行一样。他走进去的时候敏感地察觉到魔法的波动，这大概是为了困住那个可怜的Omega。

 

不论怎样，起码和他谈一谈吧。他们也许可以一起想个办法去逃避悲哀的命运——如果可以的话。

 

然后他见到纽特。

 

再然后，忒休斯暂时搬到了这里。做下这个决定的时候，他知道自己不是顺应家族的命令，而是在顺从自己的内心。他享受和纽特住在一起，比起下班后直接回家面对古板的父母，他更喜欢和纽特坐在箱中世界拥挤的橡木桌子上喝玉米浓汤（他们不约而同地抛弃了大厅里那张长桌，即使它上面有着妖精打造的精致烛台），他听纽特念叨他的小动物们，他也给纽特讲讲他白天上班见到的有趣事。他们的晚餐偶尔会被一只嗅嗅或者什么奇特的鸟打断，忒休斯打赌他的父母绝对不能忍受这样的用餐环境，但他喜欢得很。

 

令他欣喜的是，纽特对自己也并不排斥——或许因为忒休斯对他的研究与爱好十分尊重。不如说，忒休斯对它们很感兴趣，慢慢地甚至连那只总是缠着纽特的护树罗锅都能接受他了。

 

这段生活对于忒休斯就像云上之物，它太过美好，但又太过脆弱。他始终记得他们最终要达成的目的，纽特也和他们一样。有那么几次他几乎无法自抑地想要亲吻纽特，而Omega眼中闪烁的恐惧阻拦了他。

 

他不想伤害纽特，就算这名正言顺。

 

忒休斯经常想，如果他们能够以更正常的方式相识就好了。或者哪怕他们是一对亲密的亲生兄弟，他或许也能克制住对纽特的情愫爱护他一生，而不是像现在这样，天天如履薄冰。

 

这一切总有一天会失去平衡的。

 

 

 

 

 

纽特的发情期来得十分汹涌。

 

他从分化以来就一直服用抑制剂，情欲对于他本来就不是什么必要的东西，他甚至对于Omega的种种都不算完全了解。当纽特被关进这间屋子里时，抑制剂自然没有被一起放进来，那个时候他是有些害怕的，为自己未知的、即将和一个陌生Alpha一起度过的发情期。

 

由于长期的药物压抑，他无法确定自己发情的确切时间。每当和忒休斯开心地谈天说地，纽特都生怕自己下一秒就被热潮包裹，他还想再多享受一下这种时间。自从母亲去世后，纽特就再也没有感受过这么纯粹的爱意了。

 

是的，他能感受到，忒休斯是爱他的，不管是作为兄长还是爱人。成熟的alpha能很好地控制自己的信息素，忒休斯对他的温柔像一种气场一样，掺杂在淡淡的的松木味儿里，让他闻到就能感觉安心。

 

现在他格外需要忒休斯的信息素。

 

他或许该庆幸忒休斯现在不在家，这样自己狼狈不堪的样子就不会被看到了。因为燥热纽特现在一丝不挂，他刚才用最后的力气从衣柜里翻出忒休斯的衬衫，并颤抖着把脸埋在它里面，努力从肥皂味儿里寻找一丝松木的气息，哪怕有一点点都是好的。

 

太痛苦了。他感觉自己在从内而外地燃烧。情欲从身体最深处难以启齿的地方弥漫，之前纽特甚至都不太相信自己身体里真的有那个器官，现在它脱离了抑制剂十余年的束缚，开始彰显它的存在感了。得不到足够的Alpha信息素，它就要把这个Omega折磨疯。

 

“……纽特……”

 

“纽特！你还好吗？！”

 

意识模模糊糊地回到大脑，纽特觉得自己睁开眼睛了，又好像没有。他贪婪地大口呼吸着，空气里都是松木的气息。忒休斯似乎是头一次在他面前大量地释放自己的信息素。

 

可是这些还不够，反而让他体内的Omega更饥渴了。

 

纽特很害怕，为这种陌生的感觉，为自己未知的、即将成为的样子。他太害怕了，以至于不由自主地叫出了那个他从未提及的称谓。

 

“哥哥……”

 

他的上半身被忒休斯搂在怀里，扑面而来的信息素气味儿和着冬日的凛冽气息。纽特呜咽着，下身涌出更多的液体，这张价值不菲的床单要被他弄脏了。

 

“我在这儿，纽特。”忒休斯安抚着纽特，其实他自己现在状况也不太好，屋子里Omega的蜂蜜味儿信息素浓度太高，他刚进家门就知道发生了什么。他尽量放空自己跌大脑，颤抖的手指越过Omega纤瘦的腰肢，直接没入臀缝。那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，轻而易举就含进去了两根。

 

“我会帮你。”他亲吻纽特汗湿的卷发，“放松……”

 

当两根修长的手指顶到生殖腔入口时，纽特很快就痉挛着高潮了，这是他属于一个Omega第一次真正的高潮。他被过激的快感折磨得几乎无法呼吸，趴在兄长的大腿上，臀部不受控制地抬高去追随那两根能带给自己无上快乐的手指。

 

忒休斯嗅到纽特再次浓烈起来的信息素，他知道这还远远不够，他们需要真正的交合。纽特抬起头，他的目光充满渴求，却很有可能并不知道自己在想什么。

 

“纽特……”忒休斯把纽特推倒在床上，指尖按在他滚烫的腺体上，“阿尔忒弥斯，你愿意吗？”

 

Omega的眼神里混合着欲念和纯真，他在努力克服着情潮，用自己最原本的心去面对这个问题。其实他很久之前就已经想好了答案，即使它被掩藏在他的愧疚之下。

 

“如果是你……忒休斯。”

 

纽特小声却坚定地说。

 

然后他被吞没进忒休斯的吻里。

 

现在，他们好像终于不是斯卡曼德家族的两个傀儡了，他们只是一个Alpha和一个Omega，完完全全地拥有彼此。忒休斯折着纽特的双腿，第一下就进得很深，连生殖腔都被顶开了一点。终于被填满的快感让纽特控制不住地淫叫出声，又羞耻地咬着自己的手腕。

 

“不要咬自己。”忒休斯掰开纽特的手腕，与他十指相扣，“尽管叫出来吧，这里只有我们两个。”

 

很快纽特就知道这并不是他能控制的。忒休斯的动作越来越快，内壁被摩擦的感觉异样却又让人欲罢不能，每次被顶到生殖腔入口都像触电一样。他不想叫出声，可呻吟硬是从喉口被挤出来，诚实地反映着他的感受。忒休斯一样情难自已，纽特不是那种很美艳的Omega，但他沉醉于性爱时痛苦又纯情的表情实在太迷人了，令人忍不住想让他陷得更深，看他更疯狂的样子。

 

终于，忒休斯咬着牙挤进了那个窄小的入口。纽特的眼睛睁大了，灰绿色的眸子瞬间蒙上了更浓厚的雾气。被一点点操开的快感让他大脑一片空白，之前一直被他忽略的器官愉快地吮吸着入侵者，并且颤抖着分泌出更多黏热的液体欢迎它，他觉得自己像一只被挤破的热水袋，湿的一塌糊涂。

 

Omega太糟糕了，纽特在脑海里昏昏沉沉地想，幸好是忒休斯，他可没法想象自己在其他人面前这样张开双腿，任由对方进入到身体里最脆弱敏感的地方去。

 

因为是忒休斯，所以他接受这一切。

 

透过覆盖着瞳孔的泪水，纽特看到忒休斯有些模糊的脸。年轻的傲罗深情地看着他，蓝色的眼睛是最美丽的宝石。其实他们早就心意相通，但这份感情上有太多沉重的东西，他一直不敢说，忒休斯也不敢。

 

纽特用颤抖的手去触碰忒休斯的脸颊，然后按着他的后颈，Alpha温顺地低下头和他接吻。他一边吮吸着纽特的舌头，一边缓慢而用力地干他，每一下都顶到最深处，好像想从里面榨出更多的汁水。

 

“嗯……呜嗯……”

 

Omega像小猫一样发出痴迷的呻吟，长长的银丝断在他们之间。他感觉到体内的巨物开始膨胀，然后忒休斯叼住了他的后颈，腺体被穿透的瞬间，大量精液倾泻在狭窄的生殖腔内，把内部填得满满当当。

 

……我做错了……

 

什么……？

 

纽特没法思考，他像一只垂死的天鹅一样伸长着颈项，绵长的高潮令他颤抖不已，修剪整齐的指甲嵌进了忒休斯的后背。Alpha的结持续了很长时间才消去，这段时间内他们一直在接吻，直到纽特的嘴唇都被忒休斯咬破了。

 

“忒休斯。”

 

一切处理得当后，在黑暗之中纽特似乎是无意识地呼唤着忒休斯的名字。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我爱你。”

 

他感觉到身后人的心跳骤然加快了。拥抱着他的双臂力道又加大了一点。在黑暗之中，纽特慢慢露出了一个没人能看得到的虚弱笑容。

 

“我也爱你，晚安。”

 

忒休斯在他耳旁说。

 

 

 

 

 

对于纽特·斯卡曼德来说，自从拥有了斯卡曼德这个姓氏，人生就像一场闹剧一样。他希望拥有纯粹的生活，做他喜欢的事情，研究他喜欢的东西，然而Omega的性别毁了这一切。

 

自从学生时代开始，纽特就是一个出奇冷静的人。所以他并没有选择大张旗鼓的反抗，而是索性住进了那间花花绿绿的大宅，反正这里宽敞的很，正好够他研究空间延展咒。在他的Alpha到来之前，纽特想好了若干逃跑方案，首先，他要放倒那个Alpha，为此他准备了一种能让人睡上三天三夜的药剂，只要装着友好的样子，把它混进一杯红茶里递出去，对方大概不会有一丝怀疑。之后，他可以利用那个Alpha来要挟为他送生活必需品的仆人。

 

这很危险，成功率也不高，但非做不可。纽特的人生规划里从来就没有为一个陌生的Alpha生孩子这一项。

 

傲罗？战争英雄？魔法部要员？这听起来蠢透了。

 

而事实证明，人类都是外貌动物。

 

忒休斯英俊的脸让他看起来完全不像会无理取闹的人，和他交谈几句后，纽特开始对自己要伤害这样通情达理的善良人感到良心不安。他依照计划把忒休斯引到自己的箱子里，装好魔药的茶杯就放在鸟蛇们的房间。忒休斯好像很喜欢这些小家伙，但他很快为他的喜欢付出了“代价”。

 

“还好我的治疗魔杖还说得过去。”

 

忒休斯这样笑着对他说，他刚用一个小魔咒治好了鸟蛇造成的伤口，并且越过纽特的肩膀看见了那杯红茶。

 

“哇，是为我准备的吗？”

 

“不，不是。”纽特急忙说，“这是鸟蛇的感冒药，但是已经变质了，我忘了把它处理掉。”

 

然后他手忙脚乱地把那杯东西倒进了垃圾桶——幸好忒休斯不了解鸟蛇，它们根本不会感冒。

 

现在，纽特觉得蠢透了的是自己。如果这东西能被称为是爱情的话，他就是为了爱情放弃了自己的自由。爱情啊，就是这样可怕的东西。也许是他从来甚少被人理解，在学校也好，在家里也好，自从父母去世，他就变成了一个沉默的人。很少有人对他流露出这么温暖的笑容，他痛恨自己忽然之间的脆弱，又根本舍不得放手。

 

如果不是因为家族的强迫，忒休斯也不会见到他。

 

但如果这一切都是一则谎言呢？

 

纽特一直不敢告诉忒休斯，斯卡曼德家追求的纯血会因为自己变成一个笑话。他身上其实根本没有斯卡曼德的血，他是被他的父母收养的孤儿，甚至自己都不知道自己的身世。这个秘密只有他们一家三口知道。父母把它带进了坟墓，纽特也从来没有透露给任何人。他心里清楚，Omega的身份是他现在能活下去的资本，如果暴露了自己可能不是纯血，等待他的不会是什么好结果。

 

那么，忒休斯会在意吗？

 

纽特知道忒休斯对家族的忠心，如果他也执着于“纯血”……知道了这个谎言之后，会不会怒不可遏？也许忒休斯没有他想的那么顽冥不化，但他仍旧恐惧于即使只有万分之一的可能性，那可能把他们现在幸福的生活打成泡影。

 

和忒休斯做爱的时候，他感觉到了最真实的幸福，也感觉到了最真实的恐惧。Omega发情期的受孕率很高，他将诞下斯卡曼德家新的子嗣，他们会发现这个孩子其实并不是纯血吗，会因此处罚他和忒休斯吗。

 

忒休斯会因此而恨他吗。

 

 

次日纽特醒来的时候已经快中午了，他睁开朦胧的睡眼，愣愣地在床上躺了一会儿。他想了很多，甚至想到逃跑，能感觉到现在这间屋子的魔法屏障减弱了很多，反正就算是一个人，他也能想办法把孩子生下来。

 

门开了，忒休斯端着一碗粥走了进来。

 

“我请了假。”他坐下，温柔地吻了纽特的额头，“你感觉怎样，有哪里疼吗？”

 

爱情啊，就是这样可怕的东西。

 

纽特的眼睛模糊了。

 

“忒休斯。”他把自己埋在忒休斯的颈窝里，在那里留下了冰凉的触感。他抬起头，用那双流着泪的眼睛，乞求地看着对方。

 

“我有些事情想要跟你说。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“……你是说，第一次见面的时候，你想过把我弄晕过去？”这是忒休斯的第一反应，“哇，你比我以为的还要有趣。”

 

这算是夸奖吗？纽特忽然有点摸不到头脑了。他硬着头皮问：“所以你原谅我了？”

 

“原谅？原谅什么？”

 

“我骗了你，其实我的血统很可能不纯正……还有，我想过暗算你，你知道，那种魔药很容易控制不住剂量，稍微超量一点就会造成智力损失，甚至会导致死亡……”

 

“我也许可以这么理解……你曾经想过把我变成一个痴呆，甚至杀死我？”

 

纽特被忒休斯的直白吓了一跳，不过对方的语气听起来不算生气。他低着头，眼神犹疑了一会儿，然后说：“我觉得……你说得没什么问题。”

 

“那么是你救了我。”

 

“我……等等，你说什么？”

 

他惊讶地抬起头，傲罗微笑着蹭了一下他的鼻尖。忒休斯不再刻意控制自己的信息素了，他闻到了清新的木香，这证明忒休斯的心情很好。

 

“你让我爱上了你。”他说，“爱情按住了你的手，拯救了我……我觉得我可以这么认为？”

 

纽特眨了眨眼，他开始思考成为傲罗是不是还要经过一门名为“浪漫与情话”的特别考试。

 

“就当是这个逻辑吧。”他忽然不敢直视忒休斯的眼睛，“唔……你确认你也不在乎血统的问题？”

 

“让纯血统见鬼去吧。”忒休斯满不在乎地说。

 

然后他给了纽特一个迟到的早安吻。甜美的蜂蜜香味儿从Omega的身上蒸腾出来，这样的气味儿很适合温暖的早晨，当阳光把窗棂的影子投射在地上，有一只什么小动物一闪而过。忒休斯的手在纽特的腰腹之间游走，他轻吻着他发红的耳尖，初夜过后的Omega还是害羞得不敢抬头，眼珠不安地颤动着，但他这样可爱的神态更加惹人怜爱。

 

“我们的孩子。”忒休斯轻声说，“是 ** **我们的**** 孩子……”

 

“没错……”纽特忽然觉得自己有了勇气，“不光是斯卡曼德家的孩子。”

 

“You understand me.”

 

 

 END


End file.
